A Sayian's Love
by dbzfan102
Summary: A G/CC fic with the story of DB/DBZ bended a bit *PUT ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Destruction Of Planet Vegeta

A Sayian's Love

A/N: I DON'T OWN DB/DBZ/DGT

It was an early morning On Planet Vegeta as many Sayian warriors get to their pods and set off on missions by Lord Frieza. It had been that many Sayians were questioning his rule as in why he ruled them thinking that King Vegeta himself rule not Frieza's Will. As many of the sayians ready for their mission's one didn't. His name was Goku a low class warrior and son of Bardock. Many judged his ways of mercy and kindness but he was strong and had to force to kill and destroy life on many planets. 'I don't get it why kill all these people if they did nothing to us' Goku thought. As Goku thinks of this his older brother Raditz passed him "What do you want brat".

"Nothing from you asshole" Goku said. As Raditz heard this he punched Goku but Goku grabbed his punch "Lucky" Raditz said seeing that his brother's strength and reflex increased since their last had a rude encounter with is his brother Raditz. Goku thinks about so much about what he should for the rest of his life he was already 17 and didn't know what he wanted. After thinking about it 'I guess ill just wait and see' Goku thought. After think he decides to go on mission to clear his head with his father Bardock. "Hey Dad wait up!" Bardock looked up and saw his son running towards him "Hey Dad so were are going?" Bardock looked at his son. "Well I don't know son but some my teammates went without me so I guess extra backup is good." "Ok Dad you can count on me." Goku said smiling. Both them went to their pods and went to the planet. Bardock looked but saw not sign of his team. " This is strange I can't feel there ki or life energy" 'Don't tell their de- don't think like that they wouldn't haven't fallen so easy' Bardock though "DAD!" Goku screamed. Bradock flew only to see that his worse fears had become true. "NO! this can't happen!" Bardock looked to see only there cold dead bodies on the ground. "Who did this!" Bardock look only to see some of Freiza's "Elties". "Oh Bardock can't you see Lord Freiza doesn't want anymore sayians. So the first step is getting rid of your team they were getting too strong" "YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED CAUSE THEY BECAME STRONGER!" "IM WON'T LET GET AWAY WITH THIS" Bardock raised his power level to limit only to let out a fury of ki blasts and punches killing three of his elties. "TAKE THIS" as Bardock let out a full energy wave. "Dad ill help" as Goku helped shoot ki blasts and then "KAMEHAMEHA" he unleashed his attack killing four elties. The rest left cause they were getting killed and couldn't met the limit they were at. "Goku I am leaving to kill Frieza." "Wait dad you gonna need me im coming too" "No Goku I can't lose one of my sons". As Bardock headed for his pod he went to fight Frieza. "FRIEZA!" Bardock said full of rage "ILL MAKE YOU PAY" Frieza than turned around to see the Sayian. " Do think you can win" as Bardock was full of rage he said "ILL END THIS NOW!" as Bardock prepared to unleash his Final Spirit Cannon "Don't make laugh Sayian you don't stand a chance" "YOU DIE NOW" now unleashing his attack " Is that all" Frieza pull up his finger and giant mass of energy was form and he released " Take this as gift Sayian". "What The" 'I wont let him get away like that. I WONT" As Bardock said this he saw images of his sons. "AAHHH" Bardock yelled letting his power raise and than his hair changed blonde. His eyes were green and full of rage. "IIL KILL YOU FRIEZA" "WHAT IMPOSSBILE YOU'RE A SUPER SAYIAN". Bardock grabbed his attack and threw it at Freiza's ship. As Frieza's Ship spins out of control "This isn't the end Super Sayian your planet is destroyed. As Bradock saw his planet blow up 'Impossible I blocked that attack how did it hit the planet'. As Bardock powered down to normal and returned to Goku. 'I hope dad is alright' as Bardock explained what happen Goku couldn't help but get mad at Frieza. "I'll find him and KILL HIM" Goku said with is heart full of rage. Bardock replied "I know son"

A/N: How did you like this was a long chapter anyway did anyone like how I made Bardock a Super Sayian and alive anyway ill update soon this is when Goku goes to earth and meets Chi-Chi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter : 2 A New Home

A Sayian's Love

A/N: I DON'T OWN ANY CONTENT OF DBZ

It had been a week after Planet Vegeta had been destroyed and so far Goku knew that his father was the only survivors until there are other on other planets on mission. So far they had no luck on any planet and need to settle down somewhere that people didn't know what sayians are. They weren't almost half the galaxy knew about them. But they remember planet untouched and knew nothing about the sayian race. The planet Earth, Earth was never target due to not knowing the planet's power level and thus it was never targeted. Goku had remembered because his pod had the data of planets that were never targeted and Earth seemed perfect to him. "What about this planet dad" said Goku in his normal voice as if he forgot about his home on Planet Vegeta. Bardock read the report about how Earth was untargeted so then both the Sayian's entered the coordinates to Earth and off they went.

A/N: This the end of chapter it's a bit short since im lazy so don't complain _guy_s and Goku meets chi chi in the next chapter so plz R&R I really want to get better also check out my first ever One-shot on Heavy Rain I hope you like it and plz put any review I want to get better at this so plz put your full op. Ok guys see you on the next chapter which is Chapter: 3 A Crash Landing and Girl ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Crash Landing and A Girl ?

A Sayian's Love

A/N: I don't own Dragon Ball Z this is just a fan-fic.

"Reaching Earth in 1 hour" the computer said in a feminine voice. Goku hate waiting in his pod it was just torture to him for not doing anything. He loved going on missions but hated being stuck is his pod with the nothing to do but sleep. He wished they made a ship that they can walk and do training because Goku wasn't one to wait still without doing anything. He was then cut off by his father Bardock contacting his pod. "We might get separated with the landing. If so active the tracker so I can find you my scouter has been acting up" said Bardock hoping his son would listen and not get up from his pod and do something. "Ok dad" Goku said he hated when he had to wait. After the hour pass Goku's pod was heating up and turning into a fireball racing through to get to ground. Then as pod grew he was on the planet surface and landed on a strange village. Goku then saw his world go black. But before he blackout he saw girl with ebony black hair that seem to reach her back and eye's that dark orbs but in a beautiful way. Goku thought she was Sayian. Then his eye's close….

A/N: I hope you like it Goku has sorta met Chi-Chi and the next Chapter. Chapter 4: Nursing Wounds. At Chapter 5 POV will be switch to Chi-Chi


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Nursing Wounds

A Sayian's Love

A/N: I don't own anything of Dragon Ball Z

Goku had awakened and notice that his surrounding had change instead of waking up in leather seat in his pod he instead woke up in a bedroom on a bed. Then it hit him, he remembered he had crash landed on the planet's surface near a village. He also saw a girl. Then his mind was being flooded pictures of her. His thoughts were disturbed due someone coming in from the door. The same girl he saw before he blacked out. "Are you all right" She said in calm tone. "I'm fine" Goku said as he tried to get up, He felt pain in his ribs but it was all right he could walk it off all right but she didn't know this instead she played nurse and took the top of his armor he was half-naked but with bandage's on his chest . "Hey I have question" she said getting up "Go ahead and ask" Goku "What is your name" she said "My name is Goku and yours" "Chi-Chi" Chi-Chi said. "Well are you hungry" said Chi-Chi " Yeah I'm starving" Goku said in his high pitch voice when it came to food he was always excited "Ok ill go see what I can make" she left the room. "Chi-Chi" Goku though how she look she look so perfect her and earth did to. An hour passed and Chi-Chi came with about 7 plates of food. Not knowing he was a sayian she though he would be really hungry so she made 7 plates of foods. "Great this all looks so good" Goku said licking his lip and he dug in the big plants of food. Stuffing his face Chi-Chi just stood there he looked like he never eaten in days. After stuffing his face Goku got up and tripped then met with Chi-Chi's lips. After a few seconds there kiss ended they looked at each other madly blushing. After it ended Chi-Chi had to help him take a shower help him Chi-Chi starting blushing again as she saw his ripped body and large manhood.

A/N: End of Chapter I hope you like it :D please R&R plus Goku and Chi-Chi's First Kiss chaning rating to M cause I want to try and write a lemon so I need help with that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I Think I'm Falling In Love

A Sayian's Love

A/N: Do not own dragon ball z. Also thank you from the reviews, also new story I am writing its "When Generations Become One" it's a Naruto fan-fic no romance just some action ill explain later anyway back to this story. I'm writing in Chi-Chi's POV

'Stop looking!' I told myself mentally 'Great….I'm turning into a female version of that prevent turtle hermit' I than stop peeking at Goku and walk away from the bathroom door heading into my room. 'Okay Chi-Chi think about this you can just fall in love with someone in a day it happens overtime and I barely know him' I argued with myself. When I was thinking I heard a knock on the door. "Chi-Chi someone is here to see you" I than rush to the front door of the Mansion and then I open the door only to see my best friend Bulma. "Hey Chi-Chi" Bulma said exited to see me. It had been a 2 year since we saw each other. "So were's Yamahca I thought he was with like every time you come here" I questioned. " I NEVER WANT TO HEAR THAT NAME AGAIN ARGH" she said in a disgusted tone . 'They broke up… Again then they will make up and the cycle continues' I was not shocked to this cause they would always break because of stupid arguments and little thing like what restaurant were they going to "So what did he do this time" I tried my best to act shocked. "Well he came at the wrong time that we were supposed to meet" At this point I really wanted to slap her silly like crazy bitch and tell her to break up with him for real 'She may be my best friend but boy does she get on my nerves with these dumb break ups and make ups' We talked about all of things until Goku was wondering in living 'I'm screwed …. Fuck' I mentally curse myself for not telling him about this "Chi-Chi who is that guy" she licked her lips "Umm This is Goku" " CHI-CHI YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND! WHY YOU TELL ME… OMG HE IS HOT" She busted out. I begin blushing "Boyfriend? What is that is like a mate?" He said. 'I'm in hell' I wanted to slap myself "OK BULMA BYE" I start pushing to the door " No. WAIT I WANT TO K" Before she could I shove the door and closed 'That was close' "Follow me" I said to Goku. We then went in the garden, Before I can say anything I started kissing Goku when I started to talk. This was getting hard. I stopped kissing him before anything could happen 'Kami, What is happening to me, he so hard to resist, why is this happening to me.' I though. "Wait how old are you" He asked "20 why" I questioned "Nothing"

A/N: Goku is 22 and Chi-Chi is 20 so that is the age's anyway end of chapter six is going to be in regular POV ok. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dad!

A Sayian's Love

A/N: I first wrote this on 3-22-12 but I didn't like the way I ended so I am rewriting it. As always I don't own anything. Also writing in a new way because someone else was complaining about it which is the stupid and no life "Boots to Asses" -_- and no I do NOT accept reviews from trolls even if they are nice which is stupid but I have a grudge against them.

It had been a week since Goku had landed on Earth and haven't heard any news on his father Bardock. His scouter was destroyed during the crash and his ship is not in that place as it had crashed only the impact stayed. He then learned that Chi-Chi had contacted her friend Bulma his was daughter of and to repair. Even since then Goku and Chi-Chi had started dating and their kisses were longer.

They also weren't as random as before because Goku had explained that he was from another planet leaving out how they destroyed planets and sell them for money. Chi-Chi knew this because of the trail and ship plus the clothes he wore. Both of them were fighters and Chi-Chi saw Goku's attack that he made which was the _KAMEHAMEHA Wave._ Chi-Chi was amazed at what the move did.

Goku had then taught her how to do the _KAMEHAMEHA Wave_ and not to charge it as much because it could destroy a whole planet and Chi-Chi had grasped due the awesome power she could now do and will never charge the _KAMEHAMEHA Wave._ After training Chi-Chi how to do the _KAMEHAMEHA Wave_ Goku had started to wonder where was his father and then his thoughts were disturbed by a man that Goku knew for his whole life. His dad had found him only to see his dad in his Super Sayian Aura and had a anger look on his face "DAD!" Goku said not expecting to come and find him…..

A/N: Chapter Six done and I know Master Roshi create the attack but in this he didn't it was Goku so do not flame because I just explained. Anyway I hope you don't


End file.
